


Kids Say the Darndest Things

by Chrystal



Series: One Big Happy Family [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Male Slash, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-21 07:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/222279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrystal/pseuds/Chrystal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You learn something new every day. This is proven true when Puck comes to Glee late one day with a surprise guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kids Say the Darndest Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuing story I am posting all the parts here and hopefully will have more soon.

Rachel had decided, because it was getting close to sectionals, the glee club needed to meet every Friday after school for an extra practice. Everyone was there except for Puck, so they ended up just starting without him. He hadn't missed a practice in awhile so people were wondering what had happened to him. They had seen him that day at school, so they didn't know where he disappeared to.

They were finishing up a song when the choir room door opened to reveal Puck, who was not alone.  
In his arms, he held a little girl who looked about five years old. She was crying profusely. He was trying to calm her down, whispering comforting words into her ear, but it wasn't working. He headed straight for Kurt. The little girl spotted Kurt immediately and her lip wobbled.

"Kurtie! Someone ripped my dress," she said, still hiccupping tears. "…'Member I'm supposed to wear it for the musical tonight."

"It's alright Pumpkin; I'll fix it all up." Kurt brushed his thumb across her cheek, collecting the tears. He kissed her silky head, and made a funny face at her. It worked to stop the water works momentarily.

He grabbed an extra D&G button down shirt from his satchel and got his sewing kit out. He proceeded to cut off the four buttons from it and had her slip on his extra cheerio shorts and took the skirt off. He started to sew the buttons along one side of the tear. Then, once they where aligned on the left, he cut into it making slits for the buttons to slide into.

"Okay Sara, step into the skirt and we'll take the shorts off." As Sara did as she was told, Kurt looked at Puck.

"Have you called dad yet?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah, I called him on the way here. I told him that one of us would be there to pick up the baby." Puck reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone, checking for any messages.

"You can do it. I'll take Sara to the school because I have to make sure all the kids are ready. You can meet us there once  
you pick him up." Kurt said while carefully putting his sewing kit back together.

"Okay, but I need to take your car since you dropped Joshua off at you're dads shop this morning and you have his car seat." Puck said, letting Sara use his long legs to spin around.

The small group was oblivious to the other teenagers who were looking at the exchange, wondering what the hell was going on. They had never seen Puck and Kurt like this, almost like…a family.

As Kurt and Puck were talking, Sara spun around in her fixed dress, smiling as she hummed a song only she could hear.  
The glee club was chattering to each other quietly in the back ground, throwing suspicious looks to the boys and small child. As Kurt was gathering his things Sara chimed in, "Thank you Kurtie!" Smiling a big smile, showing that she was missing one of her front teeth. "Look Noah! I told you Kurtie would fix it."

"Yes, sweetheart, you did." Puck winked down at Sara. He looked up at Kurt smiling as Sara ran up to him, giving him loud cheek smacking kiss, and scurrying off over to Finn.

"Uncle Finn look! Isn't it pretttttttty!" she asked, swinging the fabric around her ankles. Finn smiled down at the small girl. "Yes, it looks very pretty."

Kurt shouldered his bag and reached for his car keys. "Sara! You'll see Uncle Finn later, come on we need to get you to the school before we're late."

Sara ran back to Kurt, who lifted her up, supporting her weight with his hip. "Here." Kurt said, handing Puck his keys and taking the offered keys from Puck.

"So tell dad that he and Carol need to be there by seven. You too Finn!" Kurt threw over his shoulder at the tall boy.

"I know!" Finn sighed. "You guys have been reminding me for two weeks and Sara couldn't stop telling me about it all morning."

"Dude," Puck said, "we don't want to forget like last time."

"Yes, Finn. That was so embarrassing! You walked in during the middle of the performance. But that wasn't the worst part, oh no, you somehow managed to come in through the backstage door and thirty little girls in tutus came screaming and running onto the stage yelling 'Big foot's coming! He's gonna eat us!'."

As Kurt retold the story, Puck began laughing uncontrollably while Finn blushed a bright cherry red. Some of the scattered group was chuckling in the back ground. Kurt shook his head at Finn, smiling in exasperation.

"Anyway," Kurt said once Puck had gotten control of his laughter. "Make sure you make an extra bottle, I don't want to worry once we get there." Kurt gave Puck a pointed look.

Puck smiled and gave Kurt a kiss on the top of his head. "I will, don't worry princess."

When Kurt began to walk out of the room, there was a loud clap of thunder outside. Sara jumped in Kurt's arms and gripped her tiny arms around his neck.

"It's all right sweetie," Kurt said, "you're OK." Puck reached over and rubbed her back gently.

"Noah? Kurtie? Can I sleep in your bed tonight if it is still raining when we get home? Please?" She asked sweetly. Her bottom lip wobbled dangerously.

"Of course you can sweetie." Kurt said, smoothing the fine hair across the nape of her neck.

He innocently ignored the look Puck was giving him, instead pecking him on the lips before walking out the room, Sara in arms. Puck let out a sigh to the ceiling and followed Kurt out of the room and down the hall.

The glee kids stood in silence as they watched the boys leave the room. They took one look at each other, and started talking all at once trying to figure out what was going on.

"What the hell was that? What is going on? Who was that girl? Why did Kurt kiss Puck? Where were they going!"

Brittany answered one question before Finn could even figure out who was speaking.

"Puck and Sara have been living with Kurt since junior high. When Puck's mom died, they found out Burt was Puck's godfather and they've been there ever since." Brittany twirled a blond piece of hair around her finger, nodding along as she spoke.

"Oooookay, Rachel said slowly, "but that doesn't explain the baby they were talking about."  
Finn was quick to answer that.

"Puck had an older sister who got pregnant and couldn't take care of the baby. Burt's the legal guardian of Joshua, but Kurt and Puck are his parents. They're actually going to be formally adopting Sara and Joshua when Kurt turns 18. It's really complicated but it works. Josh is super cute and a really good baby. Kurt spends tons of time buying him clothes, Sara too. They spend hours at the stores on weekends." Shaking his head with fond exasperation, Finn spoke without censorship to the whole glee club.

Brittany nodded. "It's true and I think that Josh and Sara have the best parents ever when it comes to Kurt and Puck. Burt get's to play grandpa and spoil them, which he so does." She smiled dreamily, swinging her legs back and forth. "Kurt promised me that I can be a bride's maid when they get married after graduation."

"What!" Mercedes all but screamed. Santana had a look akin to horror on her face. Rachel and the rest of the teen's eyes went wide and their jaws literally dropped.

Brittany and Finn looked at one another confused. "Didn't you guys know that Puck and Kurt have been together since ninth grade?" Finn asked, scratching his head.

"No!" Santana blurted, "I thought they hated each other!"

"No way, they bicker like that all the time." Brittany shook her head as she spoke.

"That's like their foreplay," Finn said, a mildly grossed out look on his face, like thinking about his parents doing it.

"It should have been obvious." The others were too stunned to say anything else. They were on information overload.

"So," Finn looked at Rachel. "Can I go now? I don't want to be late."  
Rachel just nodded dumbly. Finn got up and grabbed his things to leave. Brittany jumped off the piano she was sitting on.

"I want to come see Sara." She said to Finn, who smiled and nodded.

"Sure, I'll give you a ride." Finn held the door open and followed her out.

The remaining teens stood in silence for a few seconds.

"Well," Tina said, "On Monday, I think we need to talk to Kurt and Puck."


End file.
